Tails' First Halloween
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Tails spends his first Halloween with Sonic. Sonic/Tails brotherly fluff


**Hey everyone I'm still around. Since Halloween is only a week away I decided to do another Tails' First series. Anyway about Brotherly Bonds, I'll continue it soon.**

**Sonic:9**

**Tails:2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog SEGA does.**

* * *

"Hey little bro, are you almost done putting your costume on yet?" Sonic shouted upstairs. No sooner had Sonic shouted, Tails came downstairs dressed as a Panda Bear while holding a Halloween Pumpkin Bucket. The costume fitted him perfectly and Sonic couldn't help but to notice how cute Tails looked.

Sonic smiled. "You look really cute as a Panda Bear little bro."

Tails blushed. "You really think so?"

"Of course! People love to see little kids wearing cute costumes." Sonic replied.

Tails smiled. "Thanks Sonic." He than frowned when he noticed that Sonic wasn't wearing a costume. "Hey why aren't you wearing a costume? You told me that on Halloween everyone dresses up."

Sonic smirked. "I don't need a costume for 2 reasons. One I'm not Trick Or Treating and two I'm a famous hero."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say big bro. Can we please go now? I'm really excited to go Trick Or Treating for the first time!"

Sonic nodded his head. "Okay, but make sure to stay close to me. People don't just get treats, they pull tricks as well."

Tails tilted his head. "What kind of tricks? Is it the fun kind?"

"Well it's fun in their minds, but it's not nice." Sonic answered back.

"Can you tell me on the way to Station Square?" Tails asked.

"Alright than." Sonic replied as he picked up Tails and placed him on his shoulders before heading out the front door and started running toward Station Square.

As Sonic was running he decided to explain to Tails why people pull tricks on Halloween. "You see little bro on Halloween people think that the "trick" part of Trick Or Treat means that they can pull tricks."

"Is that true?" Tails asked innocently.

Sonic frowned. "I guess. I mean it's Trick Or Treat, not Treat."

Tails nodded his head in understanding. "Makes sense, but when you say tricks you mean pranks right?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep. Kids would pelt eggs at people's houses or even cover their entire house with Toilet Paper." Sonic explained.

Tails frowned. "The kids clean it up afterwords right?"

Sonic shook his head. "Guess again."

Tails gasped. "But, that's mean! They made the mess so why do the owners of the house have to clean it up?"

Sonic sighed. "Well if the pranksters won't clean it up, someone has too."

Tails went silent. Even though he was only 2 years old, he knew first hand on how cruel people can be. Tails remembered when people would throw things at him like food, shoes and even rocks.

A few minutes later Sonic and Tails arrived at Station Square. Walking out of the train station Sonic set Tails on the ground.

"Okay little bro, let's get started." Sonic said.

Tails smiled while nodding his head. "Alright I'm ready."

Sonic and Tails headed toward the neighborhood and walked up to the first house on the block. Tails stopped when he and Sonic reached the front door and stared at the house with a nervous look on his face.

Sonic who was standing at the sidewalk saw his little bro stop and figured that he was nervous. Sonic walked up to Tails until he was standing next to him.

"What's wrong little bro?" Sonic asked.

Tails who was staring at the door turned around and looked at his older brother with a scared expression on his face. "What if they beat me up instead of giving me candy?" Tails said as he began to cry.

Sonic frowned. Tails had been abused ever since he was living on his own and it was understandable that he was nervous to meet other people.

Sonic knew what it was like to be abused by other people because he too had been bullied as a child. Sonic never told Tails because he had moved on. That was the way Sonic was, he never liked to dwell on the past and only focused on the present.

Sonic got down on one knee and hugged Tails. "Don't worry little bro, I'll be right beside you. If anyone lays a finger on you or insults you, I'll give them a beating they won't forget."

Tails sniffed while hugging Sonic back. "Do you really mean it?"

Sonic patted Tails on the back. "Of course! I taught those people at the playground a lesson didn't I?"

Tails smiled remembering that. Sonic had left him at the playground to go fight Eggman. The kids had began to beat him up with the parents watching, not even bothering to stop them. Sonic had come back in time and stopped the kids from beating him up.

Tails laughed to himself remembering the scared and shocked look on the parents faces when Sonic lifted the father of the bully as if he was as light as a feather.

Sonic separated from Tails and smiled at him. "So are you going to ring the doorbell or what?"

Tails smiled and nodded his head. He then rung the doorbell. "Trick Or Treat!"

The door opened up and an elderly female gray wolf opened the door holding a bowl of candy. She smiled at Tails. "Hello there little one. My you look so cute in that costume." She exclaimed while putting a handful of candy into Tails' Halloween basket.

The elderly wolf than noticed Sonic standing next to Tails and smiled. "Hello Sonic."

Sonic smiled back. "Hey Karen."

Tails looked between Karen and Sonic. "Do you two know each other?"

Karen smiled. "Yes, you see I'm the founder of the Sunshine Orphanage and Sonic here prevented Eggman from destroying it a few weeks ago."

Sonic grinned. "There was no way I was going to let Egghead destroy an Orphanage to build a robot factory. The last thing we need is pollution in Station Square."

Tails smiled with his tails wagging happily. "You saved an Orphanage!? Your the greatest hero ever Sonic!"

Karen laughed. "So Sonic, is this the little kit you adopted as your younger brother?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, his name is Tails."

Karen gave a warm smile. "Well it was nice to meet you Tails. Take care of yourselves boys." She said closing the door.

Tails looked at Sonic smiling. "Can we go to the next house please?"

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "Sure thing little bro."

Sonic had taken Tails Trick Or Treating for another hour before deciding to head home. Walking through the front door Sonic sat on the couch while Tails went upstairs to take his costume off.

A minute later Tails came back downstairs and sat down next to Sonic. "Hey Sonic."

Sonic looked at Tails. "Yes?"

"Thank you for taking me Trick Or Treating and for taking me in when no one would." Tails stated.

Sonic smiled. "Of course little bro. As long as your with me, you'll always be happy."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story! At first I wasn't going to write it, but I thought about you guys and figured that you need proof that I'm still around.**


End file.
